2012-07-05 Headstart
The sun is setting on yet another day though it's difficult to tell through the thick, dark gray clouds that threaten to break loose with a bad storm at any moment. There's a somewhat harsh wind that blows through with it, carrying the scent of the storm on the horizon. The sidewalks are crowded as people rush back and forth, trying to get home before the storm hits. Or to wherever it is they're going. Even with most of the area being apartments and houses, there's still the small commercial section of Queens. It's in this section of town that Troia can be found. She walks down the sidewalk with a cup of iced coffee in her hand. Distracted. That's what Donna is. With her earbuds in and her head down, lost in thought, she never notices that she has stepped off the sidewalk and out into the street. She never register the honking of the horn of the car headed straight for her. After all, horns honk in New York all day long! There he is. Who? Jason Todd. He's just minding his business, pushed back against a wall, in his jeans and red hoodie. His leather jacket is wrapped around his body because it's cool, regardless of how hot it is out here. He's not really worried about the storm, because there's just way too much stuff going on that doesn't really mean anything to him. He's not the type of guy to really give a crap. That is, of course, until he's looking up and spotting the car that's headed towards the woman that doesn't even know what's going on. He sighs. He really doesn't want to have to deal with this. "I hate New York." Jason's attitude doesn't really make matters any better, but he can't stop himself from pushing away from the wall and taking a quick sprint towards the street. He leaps, balancing on the edge of a street light and launches himself out into the street, arms outstretched to snatch up Donna in a tuck and roll to get her out of the car's way and into a much safer position on the ground on the other side of the street! Nothing and then she's wrapped up in a pair of arms and rolling. She blinks several times, her earbuds having come out in the topple, she looks up at the man above her then towards where she was and blinks again. "Damn." Those crystal-clear blue-green eyes look up at the man above her and she grins sheepishly. "Thank you. I --" And then she blinks again, getting a good look at his face. Her brows knit tightly for a moment before she brings her hand to her right temple and squeezes her eyes shut tightly, groaning in pain as memories flood her. "Uh. Not really used to Damsels in Distress having crazy problems." Jason says, even though he's not really moving from being on top of her. His hood has managed to end up on his head and he's smirking to help try and keep this situation as light as possible. But that might not be something he can continue to do for long if she's about to flip out or something like that. He's just trying to make sure that she's okay. That's the only reason he's still on top of her. It really is. "Should I wait or...?" It takes a moment before Donna's eyes open again and she chuckles a little. "I'm not crazy, J... Sir. I assure. Just a headache. I think I hit it a little hard when we landed. I'm alright though." Her eyes sparkle, though not as literally as her hair is. "Well... I suppose if you're comfortable there..." The cheeky response comes easily. "We might get arrested though..." Now she can't help but smirk at him. "No jail on this Earth can hold me." Jason sounds more serious about this than he does cheeky. He's actually not even understanding that there may be some flirtatiousness bouncing around in the air this moment. He's hopping up and off the woman just as fast as she's managed to say that she's not about to pass out or something. He's too busy making sure that his clothes are less dirty to worry about helping her up. "Learn how to look both ways. Next time I may not be bored enough to keep you from becoming roadkill." Troia stands and dusts herself off, sighing softly. She watches him a moment and can't help the memories and ties to him that surface in her. "Of course. My apologies for the inconvience." Her head tilts off to one side and a deep breath is taken. She could tell him... That could be bad. Instead, she simply holds out her hand. "My name is Donna." Jason raises an eyebrow, turning to look at the hand that's being held out. He stares at it for a long moment and then looks up to see some eyes that may or may not be familiar. He's not really sure. His frown softens and maybe a little bit of his attitude disappears, but he still looks like he's annoyed. "Jason." It takes him a moment, but he does finally reach out to shake the woman's hand. "You should get some aspirin or somethin' for that headache. Your headache face is not exactly flattering. You look much cuter when you're not making that face." Compliment? A gentle smile is given to him, her own features softening as she grins her hand in his own. "Jason. Nice to meet you." There's a light pink color color that touches her cheek, bottom lip being bitten down on. "Thank you. I'll remember that." A piece of black hair is tucked back behind her ear before she looks up at him once more. "Will you let me try to make it up to you? I'll buy you a cup of coffee..." "Coffee? No." Jason is already reaching into his pocket to come out with a random business card from someone that's not him and a pen. He offers it to Donna, while his attention is focused back on the building that he was leaning back against. "But you can write your number down in the event that I'm going to need a favor or a booty call. One sec." With the pen and card out of his way, Jason pulls his hood nice and tight on his head, obscuring his features and starts walking with a purpose across the street. Somehow in the midst of all this, he's managed to get a red bandana around the bottom half of his face and thus makes his identity even harder to figure out. There's a man coming out of the store he was 'casing' and he doesn't even look like he belongs in this neighborhood. His suit, his shoes, they all scream one big phrase: Organized Crime. "Hey. Frisco." Jason's voice comes from behind the bandana with just a slight muffle to it. The man stops and turns to look towards the kid headed his direction. The kid that pulls a huge gun out of his jacket and aims it right for the mafia thug's head. "You're fired." BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! "You need a favor Jas, call me. Booty call isn't going to happen though." Diana takes the card and pen. "Okay," is murmured as she begins writing down her number. That's likely why she doesn't notice he's gone until she here's him speak. Her head lifts and her eyes land on him just in time to spot the gun. Shit! Full speed is put into getting there in time but she was so shocked that he'd do this out in the open, she hesitated. She shouldn't have been shocked though. If anyone has the guts, it's Jason. She's by his side in seconds, cutting her eyes up to him. "We need to go. Now." No questions. Not chastisements. Not even a hint of irritation in her voice. Just the urgency to get away before cops are called. Jason is already shoving his gun back into his jacket, while people are scattering and calling the cops and doing whatever it is that innocent people do when they are faced with someone that has a gun. Someone that's usually insane. However, the look in Jason's eyes is one that says he knows exactly what he's doing. His hand comes out of his pocket with a cell phone and he flips the screen up, fingers typing: 'Done.' It is at that moment that he's looking Donna in the face and snatching the business card. "You say that like it's a sure thing." Pulling the bandana down, he smirks just a bit and tucks the business card away into his back pocket. Obviously, he's getting his referral to the Booty Call on. "Not yet." is said next about the leaving, as he's got his eyes on his phone still. This time, though, there's a bank account on the screen. An already hefty amount filled bank account. Frisco, meanwhile, is bleeding all over the street. She /really/ should be seen as part of this. It's going to destroy her image. Her eyes lift to his and to see complete sanity in them doesn't really surprise her. He was somewhat calmer when she knew him. They never would have bonded the way they did otherwise. A smirk is tossed up at him. "You're welcome to try to change my mind." And then her eyebrow arches as she looks at the phone and up to him. "And we have to stand here while you wait for them to pay you why? We can wait out of sight just as easily." And if he doesn't move soon, she'll move him! Sirens. They've started. And Jason doesn't seem to be phased. He's much too busy looking from his watch to the phone and back to his watch. "I'm willing to bet you've already changed your mind. Otherwise, you wouldn't still be standing here." Jason is very good at reading people and thus has made it his mission to see if he can't fluster this woman while keeping tabs on what's supposed to be going into his account. "No. We can't." comes his answer to the next part of her words. It is at that moment that his phone beeps and his account still looks the same. "Because then I couldn't do this." And with a swipe of the screen, there's a new screen and a red button that gets pushed. A five second countdown begins on the screen. "Now." Yeah, it's time to move now. Because... KABOOM! There goes the store that all this seems to be about in the first place. She groans as the sirens start. "I'm still standing her, Jas, because I ..." The sentence halts suddenly and she shakes her head. "Nevermind." Her eyes go to the man bleeding on the street and then back up to Jason before she huffs softly. "You'd lose that bet, by the way..." The young woman is going to be a challenge, if nothing else. "Damnit, Hood..." The words are hissed and her eyes narrow. The countdown begins and she sighs as she moves with him when he says it's time to go. "We could have done that from the building next door!" She hisses at him yet again though part of it might be lost in the explosion behind them. If she gets caught by any of that debris, she'll be irritated. It's a controlled explosion, so the debris is contained in the way the bombs were placed. It really just somehow destroys the store and perhaps ruins some of the foundation of the stores next to it. "We could've. But that wouldn't nearly be as cool." Jason is good with the making sure they get away and around the corner, which is where his Jaybird is waiting for him. He's running up to it and making sure to tuck his phone away as he does. The sirens, after all, are getting louder and closer. "We should split up. Besides, I don't like tagalongs after a first non-date." Jason is saying this as he hops onto his bike and grabs his helmet, pulling it on and getting himself nice and comfortable as he revs the engine. "I've got some family to visit. But I'll call you for that favor after." Donna can't help but roll her eyes. "One of these days, Jason..." There's a familiarity there that comes natural to her which he may or may not question. If she takes offense to being called a tag-along, she doesn't show it. Instead, she just chuckles. Once he's got his helmet secured, she nods her head. "Stay safe, Jas..." And then she's smirking. "You do that." A sharp nod of her head is given before she easily hops the fence at the end of the alley and disappears down it and around the next corner. Diana would kill her if she found out! Jason narrows his eyes, as if trying to figure out why that phrase sounds so familiar to him. He can feel something but he's not sure what it is. He really doesn't understand what's happening inside of him right now and he's just, y'know, lost. Confused. And slightly annoyed. All that changes when squad cars pull up behind him to get him nice and boxed in. He smirks and finishes pulling his helmet down. "Oh no. You got me. There's no way I can get out of--- fuck it." Jason slams on the bike, spins it into a donut and takes off towards the cops. They hop out of their vehicles and start shooting at him, but the Jaybird is up and over the squad cars and off Jason goes. Towards Gotham... Category:Logs Category:RPLogs